the ninja of kumo
by senor antman sr
Summary: follow the life of kumo nin takeshi and his friends from birth to death guest staring some people from other mangas and animes


The ninja of Kumo

This is the story of a kumo Nin named Takeshi from the start of his life to the end

I don't own Naruto if I did I would be rich at this moment and I also do not anything I take from any manga or anime sadly

Darkness was all that anyone could see, an unbearable heat would make anyone sweat. The smell of burning flesh hung in the air and all that anyone could hear was the whimpering of a small child. Then a spark of light lit the valley and for only a split second someone could see. It was a battle trodden wasteland devoid of life other than the child or the flies attacking dead bodies. The dead bodies had died in a manner of ways from getting impaled on weapons to having their organs shredded from inside out, truly it was a horrifying sight. All the bodies were of soldiers. If one could see, they would think they were from opposing factions and this child would be a runaway found by one faction, but the strange thing is all the armour and clothing of the men were the same colour and design indicating they were from the same faction.

A distant marching could be heard; They couldn't be more than a few minutes away. Now the boy suddenly stopped whimpering and stood tall. The boy couldn't be taller than 3 and ½ feet and if one were to guess his age they would say 4 or 5 and they would be right, yet he had an aura of power radiating from him. He was wearing a small t-shirt which was dark blue in colour and white shorts (Think Sasuke's outfit before the time skip only smaller and with no Uchiha clan symbol on the back.) and he completed it with blue shinobi sandals and a bandana on his head. He had black hair and black eyes with dark rings beneath them. (You know not like Gaara's from Naruto more like Faust the eighths from shaman king.) His skin was pale and he had no visible scars or scrapes on his body like any other child would have, his lips curled up into a smirk "well let the show begin." And he was off.

It was not a good day for Michael. First his wife had gone into labour but then in less then ten minutes after his daughter was born, his wife died leaving both his daughters alone. At this moment he cursed, going on this S. Classed mission, the Raikage had told him that there would be 200 Ninja's fighting an unknown enemy and there was a high chance that they would all die, but his pride betrayed him signing him up for this suicide mission, he was sure he would survive as sure as he had been about his wife but she had died, so was this what was stopping him? He was cursing. He hadn't seen his second daughter and he only had three years with his eldest daughter. Michael was wearing what everyone else was wearing; standard ANBU gear of armour, top, black pants, black shinobi sandals, and a kitana on his back. He was only 27 years old and he would die, what a waste of a perfectly good shinobi. He was muscular, had red hair with black streaks going through it and green eyes.

"I have something to tell you Michael." Michael turned around it was his comrade and drinking buddy Hiroshi come to talk to him

"What is it?" Michael replied. Hiroshi looked reluctant to tell him but did so anyway and with a sigh informed him

"We just got news your youngest daughter had a birth defect and her heart gave out, I'm sorry she's dead." That hit Michael with the force of a bullet train "she's gone." It echoed through his mind and a tear escaped his otherwise dry eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group of 200 ANBU stopped in front of them stood a small child.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In front of the child we saw earlier were 200 ANBU no doubt being sent to exterminate the thing that killed the force earlier that day.

"Move child we have orders not to let anything in our way stop us, and if they try we are allowed to exterminate it, so move!" This was spoken by the eldest of the attack force obviously from his position and stance he had authority over the others. The child let a laugh escape his lips

"You exterminate me, I find that highly unlikely old man."

The ANBU was fuming and gripped his weapon tightly, the child would die for that comment

"You know child with that comment you sealed your fate. I would have let you live but now you shall pay for your insolence." The child smirked and pulled out a wallet. He pulled out a handful of bills and threw them at the man

"Does that cover the cost?"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. The man charged. When he stopped for some unknown reason the men were in awe

"What's happening? What kind of jutsu is this?" He was sweating bullets, someone had got him and would no doubt kill him with little or no remorse. The child smirked and pulled a kunai. He threw it "thunk" straight between the man's eyes. The men were all scared. This child had killed their commander and was smirking; about half the men contemplated running and whilst that thought occupied their minds they ran, only to fall in a spike pit that circled them like a moat. They were trapped like rats and the child was the cat.

The men attacked him and with speed that rivalled Maito Gai's. Another half died leaving only 50 left. The men then ran trying to jump over the pit. 20 more died whilst 20 escaped

"I will deal with you later right now it is time for the hunt." Said the child and he left.

They would have moved except when one tried they found they were trapped in the barrier

"Ha Ninja skill: art of the barrier (I got some moves from dragonball, shaman king, or bobobo-bo bo-bobo you know the bo-ninjas) they'll never escape now for the rest." And the child started flying.

The men who ran felt sure they would escape but there were wild animals who killed another 7. The rest of the fleeing men then died in an explosion.

"Cowards like that should die" said the child as he watched in a tree and left to return to the others.

When he got there he immediately sweat dropped

"They ate each other" he moaned and then noticed all that was left was Michael, Hiroshi and random ninja number 1. He gritted his teeth in annoyance he wanted to kill all of them but now he could only kill 3

"Time to pay for annoying me ninja skill: art of the will-power bombs and he killed Ninja 1 instantly leaving only Hiroshi and Michael alive. He powered up 2 more will-power bombs and shot them; 1 killed Hiroshi instantly whilst the other hit Michael with a non killing wound.

"Everyone is dead and you are still here. You did not run or kill anyone and so you survive. You may live freely in the afterlife called Heaven unlike the others who shall go to my graveyard, secret style: heaven blitz you shall now leave this world and go to heaven." With that said Michael left this world and entered the next.

"Very good, my weapon good for killing our ninja." said a man from the shadows in a cloak and veil. The child we met and 'weapon' nodded and replied

"Anything for you raikage-sama." The man in the shadows revealed himself to be the raikage and the sacrificer of his own ninja

Didn't expect the raikage to kill his ninja? Well I did. So, do I have a way with words? Please review. I don't care how you say it I would just like you to say what you think about this story.

Ciao for now

Senor Antman sr


End file.
